Beyond Oblivion
by JessicaLynnXOXO
Summary: The witches got banned to oblivion once again they come across a cube with a figure thinking it may be a powerful gem..once they break it open it comes to there surprise that it wasn't a gem at all but a celestial goddess with whom they get acquainted with...Could these four be a new challenge for the Winx or a new challenge for the Trix! Who knows what this new girl has planned!


Chapter 1..Romana

"uggh Icy why do we always end up in oblivion all the time" Stormy asked

"well im sorry..why does it matter anyways we always find a way out" Icy snapped back

"well whats the plan this time to get out" Darcy asked

"hmm not sure yet..but we will find a way" Icy said

they kept floating around until they could find a way out...then something caught Icys eye.

"girls look..what is that...theeres so much power coming from it" Icy said stopping

"hmm I have no clue lets get closer and look" Stormy said floating away

as the three got closer...they seen a cubical...with a figure in it.

"what is that" Darcy said curiously

"i don't know but do you feel all the power coming from that figure in there" Icy said

"oh man maybe its some sort of crystal..girls we should try to blast it open and get it" Stormy said

"i agree" Darcy said

all three girls tried blasting it open but nothing really budged

"jesus christ what does it take to bust this stupid thing open" Stormy said with rage while trying to blast the cubical open again

"i hear ya Stormy" Darcy said while blasting it as well

"im getting so ticked off" Icy said

they all blasted it one last time...and next thing they knew it was open..and a flash of green light knocked them back.

"what the hell was the" Stormy said holding her head

"what the hell" Icy said while looking up with an astonished look on her face "girls look"

they all looked up and to there surprise the figure they were looking at wasn't just a normal figure that they thought..there was a girl standing there with long light brown hair...an ombre dress that went from dark green to light green...and forest green eyes.

"who are you and what are you doing here" the girl said

"who are we hahaha..well have you never heard of us before..we are the tirx" Icy said

"trix..i have never heard of you's"

"never heard of us...how could you not" Stormy said

"gee I dont know...maybe your just not as cool as you think you are..haha" the girl laughed

"not cool..did she just say what I think she said..Icy blast her one" Stormy said

"not cool..i'll show you cool" Icy said blasting a blizzard storm at the girl

the storm starting roaring at the girl but the next thing Icy saw was her attack coming back at her...she fell back into a floating meteor.

"aaahhh who the hell do you think you are" Icy said recovering her self

"you would like to know wouldn't you" the girl said..."well my name is Romana..the celestial goddess of all hallucinations...im surprised you haven't heard of me..haha and you call yourselfs witches" she said

"Romana?" Stormy asked looking at Icy

"don't look at me...i have no clue" Icy said shrugging her shoulders

"well if your a goddess why are you here arn't goddess like all goody toe shoes" Darcy said

"haha...not all"

"ok if your soooo bad...what exactly did you do to get in here" Stormy asked

"conjured an army and took over and ruled a whole realm..and turned the people into my mindless zombie army...but then I got banished here."

"so how old are you...you look pretty young" Darcy said

"i am 23"

"how long ago did you take over that realm" Stormy asked

"hmm lets see maybe about 5 years ago"

"you have been stuck in here for five years that has to suck" Icy said

"haha yea..so what exactly are you three doing here" Romana asked

"causing alot of trouble over all the realms" Icy said.

"must of been pretty bad if you guys got sent here" Romana said

"haha yea...not like it matters anyways..we always find a way out" Stormy said

"oh really...so how do you plan on escaping this time" Romana asked

"Dont know yet...but we will find a way...as of now lets just sit and think for awhile" Icy exclaimed


End file.
